


Tribbles and Getting Things Done

by completelyhopeless



Series: Coulson's pet 0-8-4 [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Phil's pet 0-8-4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to accomplish anything with this many buckyballs bouncing around. Even if one of them is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tribbles and Getting Things Done

**Author's Note:**

> [AnonEhouse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse) linked me a [picture of a white buckyball.](http://i.imgur.com/ZysIHPb.jpg)
> 
> (You may all commence naming it now.)
> 
> [shanachie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie%22) mentioned Red Bull in a comment. That line is because of her.

* * *

To nearly everyone's dismay, it turned out that Riley could fly, not just bounce, and he liked to dive bomb people's heads.

“Redbull gives you wings, eh, Falcon?” Stark asked, and Sam glared at him, protectively cradling his furball.

* * *

“You can't call them all Skittles. They need their own sense of identity,” Jane insisted.

“Fine,” Darcy said. “That's Grape, Lemon, Strawberry, Apple, Orange, Banana Berry, Mango Tangelo, Kiwi Lime, Berry Punch, Raspberry, Pineapple Passionfruit, Strawberry Starfruit, Melon Berry, and Wild Cherry.”

Jane frowned. “That's more than ten.”

“So? There's plenty to go around.”

Phil frowned. There was, but that was a lot of buckyballs for one person. “And the one you're holding?”

“Red Hood,” she answered, offering no explanation for that. Phil didn't want one.

* * *

“I have a question,” Barton began, frowning in the strange silence that followed his words. “Why isn't there a Hawkeye?”

Fitz and Simmons and Skye exchanged a look. “There was one. I swear there was. Maybe it changed colors...”

Beside Barton came a purr. He looked at the furry Romanoff and then at the real one. “You're kidding, right? Your furball did not eat mine. Did it? Natasha...”

* * *

The window exploded, glass shattering everywhere. Weapons were drawn, suits were donned, and buckyballs hissed.

“Bucky?”

“Does this mean the crisis is over?” Darcy asked, stroking Red Hood's fur.

“I'm afraid not,” Phil told her. “That's the wrong Bucky. Again.”


End file.
